ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dill Millionson
This page is about the main character and hero of the series: Dillon Million: Omniforce. Dill Reekalaw Dillon "Dill" Brian Reekalaw had a normal teenaged life, until he received the Atomnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that gave him the ability to turn into many and very powerful aliens. After he got used to the Atomnitrix, he finally realised his destiny was to use it to stop evil-doers and not just use it to his own advantage. He had become famous in not only in his hometown of LoneBirch, but on Earth and beyond. Dill has yet to become a member of the Plumbers but is in a private plumbers' school. Dill continues to practice with the 'trix to become prepared for future incidents. Appearance Dill wears a black shirt, blue pants and a green jacket with white stripes and his initials "1M" on it, and green and white shoes. Dill wears the the Atomnitrix on his left wrist. Personality Dill is initially portrayed as a cocky, arrogant, and immature boy who tends to make jokes, even when battling his enemies. He easily gets full of himself and enjoys attention from others. This sometimes causes conflicts between him and Azmuth. Despite his immaturity, Dillon is actually good-hearted, and his actions are encouraged above all by a strong and sincere will to help others in need. When hes sees people hurt by his fault or because of his failures, Dill tends to get angry and act much more violent and aggresive as he usually does. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent becuase of his immaturity, Dill is actually shown to be cunning and resourceful when needed, usually showing good adaption skills when the Atomnitrix goes berserk or is hacked. Dillon thinks of himself as more of a superhero than a upcoming Plumber. He often tells his partners that he is a superhero and not a cop. No matter what seems to be happening he always tries to keep his selfless and heroic nature. Powers and Abilities Dillon has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by his extremely skilled best friend, Zach Geemech, and his father as well as various years fighing aliens, and received basic Plumber training. A hint of his exceptional hand-to-hand skills is when he succeeded in the Plumbers' Academy with a 90 out of 100 (without using the 'trix). He is also shown to be a crafty fighter, but isn't a trained fighter and that he uses freestyle fighting. It's evident that Dill is extremely smart in some respects, possessing an above average intelligence. Dill is a very skilled mechanic and is talented in engineering, fixing and assembling various forms of technology, and also can create most of the world's Level 3 inventions. It is shown that Dill has a photographic memory, as he was once able to remember and write down ancient, mystic rune-like symbols for entering an inter-dimensional realm in the Andromeda Galaxy. Dillon is able to skillfully wield tools and weapons in either hand, in human or alien form. Equipment Dill is the wielder of the Atomnitrix, which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures, literally making him an alien shape-shifter. Traditionally, he could only transform into 15 aliens when he first got the Atomnitrix , but he later gains additional forms by either unlocking them or by scanning the DNA of aliens he meets. When transforming into an alien, Dill gets all of the creature's features, including it's appearance, voice, all of it's unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes change in it, such as Tech Rigg being mischievous and having a desire to destroy/fix machines. Though he usually uses his alien forms to fight, there have been some occasions where he was taken for a real alien by others, humans especially (until his secret is revealed to the world). In addition to the primary transformations, the Atomnitrix can be used for various purposes. It has a built in Universal Translator that allows Dill to communicate with the most aliens that don't speak English. Weaknesses Dill's main ability with the Atomnitrix is also his main weakness. Whenever the Atomnitrix times out too early, it reverts him back to normal and he is left powerless until he either dodges or switches to a new alien form. Furthermore, in addition to gaining the selected alien's powers, he gains it's weaknesses. He is also vulnerable to the alien's natural predator. Despite his experience in using the Atomnitrix, Dill still does not know every function of it. Due to his inquisitive natur and impatience, he has accidentally unlocked new functions such as the Master Control and the Randomizer, which can at times do more harm than good. Though the current Atomnitrix is designed to work only for him, Dill still has not yet mastered it. According to Azmuth, Dill may get the Master Control and an Atomnitrix upgrade on his 18th birthday, similar to Ben Tennyson's case. It is revealed that the Atomnitrix does not mistransform, but rather it is due to Dill hitting the Atomnitrix too hard, thereby causing the time-out function to select another alien at random. Dill has both Ranidaphobia (fear of frogs) and Chiroptophobia (fear of bats). Dill's right ear twitches whenever he tells a lie, making it very easy to notice when he is lying. Dill's appears to have a short attention span at times, and more often than not it can get him into trouble. Dill sometimes rely too much on his alien forms for combat. Trivia *When Dillon was 10, he was very attached to his teddy bear, called "Loli". *Dill's biography is now required reading at the Plumers' Academy. It comprises approximately "three chapters and a half". *According to himself, Dill's favourite ice cream is, called "Blueberry Blizzard". *According to himself, Dill and his father share the same birthday. *Dill shouts the names of his aliens to strike fear into his opponents. *Dill owns both a driver's license and a car (the car being a birthday gift from his grandpa). *Dill's best subject is Spanish, the worst being, Physics. *It was revealed that Dill has a Plumber's Badge despite the fact that he has not yet become a Plumber. *According to Azmuth, the Atomnitrix counts as a Plumber's Badge. *Dill passed a "True or False" test by putting the answers as "False" then "True". *Dill's favorite beverages are various flavors of Milkshakes. *Dill confirms that his favorite color is green, favorite food is Pizza fries, favorite hobbies are collecting action figures and comics and playing video games. *His worst fears are frogs and bats. *Coincidentally, he has a birth mark on his body in the shape of the Atomnitrix's symbol. *Dill was awarded a Degree of Technology from Horwits University when he built them a generator out of scrap metal and broken appliances during a major blackout. B10C.png|Front View of Dill's car B10C1.PNG|Full view of Dill's car B10Cr.jpg|Dill's car before he upgraded it B10cr.png|Dill driving his Pre-Upgraded car Dill's Ride.png|Dill's Ride Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Super strong Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix wielders Category:Plumbers' kids Category:Anodite Category:Main Characters Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Young Plumbers Category:Category:Dillon Million Stuff